Blank Parchment
by Cross of the heart
Summary: The worlds of Magic and Muggle have  started to intertwine, Voldemorts grip has tightened and Hogwarts is left without a Headmaster. As the final showdown looms, Draco has to write his final goodbye. A Bittersweet drabble of what could have been. HBP


-**B**lank **P**archment-

**"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters,**

**We all have light and dark in us,**

**It just matters which path we choose to act upon**

**That's who we really are…"**

-Sirius Black,_Deceased_.

The worlds of Magic and Muggle have already started to intertwine, Lord Voldemorts grip has tightened and Hogwarts is left without a Headmaster. As the final showdown looms Draco and Snape flee the castle and now Draco has the task of writing his final farewell to the girl he once called Mudblood, making Severus come to an upsetting realization. A bittersweet, insightful drabble of what could have been. HBP

**HG-DM**

Severus walked the length of the dimly lit corridor once or twice before pushing his godson's bedroom door open a crack. As he peered in he didn't see a great deal, only Draco slouched over his writing desk, he seemed to be writing a letter, or at least trying to as instead he was rhythmically tapping the ink bottle with the tip of his quill.

Draco Submerged his quill into the green ink and quickly scratched the parchment with his quill and wrote what appeared to be half a line, he then slumped further over the almost completely empty parchment, letting out a groan of defeat as if not knowing where to even start.

Gathering up his courage, Severus gradually crept closer to see what was on the parchment. Looking over his godson's shoulder Severus's harsh expression softened just slightly, though most would not realize there had been a change. On the crisp parchment, scrawled across the left hand corner was _'__My__Dearest__Gryffindor__'_.

Severus flinched ever so slightly causing Draco to swerve around on his chair. He could see the unshed tears glistening in his Godson's eyes as he stared hopelessly up at him. Had he not been jaded and somewhat heartless, such a sight might have affected him. However he was Severus Snape and looks of such self pity, such loss and such heartache did little for him except perhaps cause a cringe of disgust. At least, that was what he told himself as he stood there staring down at his heartbroken Godson.

Severus watched the blonde wizard that in the past had been an arrogant prat of a child, spoiled beyond belief, prejudiced from his Father's ludicrous teachings and desperate for acceptance, crying over a woman that stood for everything he had always claimed to hate.

Severus knew he should go and leave Draco to his letter in private, but he was unable to tear his eyes away from the heartbreaking and somewhat beautiful display of sorrow. As he turned to leave an abrupt scratching noise sounded, Severus turned around and found Draco lent over his parchment scribbling frantically, _line__after__line__after__line__…_

_My Dearest Gryffindor, _

_We cannot communicate throughout the war, it's dangerous, more and more owls are being intercepted every day. The war has finally begun and I just hope were both fortunate enough to survive, perhaps we'll see each other on the battlefield I can only hope I see you beforehand. _

_There is so much more I'd like to tell you, about what I'm doing, how I feel and how much I miss you, however I mustn't because as we both know it is doubtful we will both survive and that now our relationship, or what ever we had, has to come to an end. All I can hope for is that one day you'll forgive me for what happened back at the castle and if you can't, well that's understandable. Goodbye and good luck, I hope to see you soon. _

_With love, _

_M._

Severus watched as Draco reread the letter several times. Considering it was a very short letter, it had taken a long time to write; Severus could now hear distant and muffled sounds of movement from the rooms below, most likely the other Death Eaters returning from Hogwarts, he thought. Draco sealed the parchment carefully, and Severus quickly departed as he saw a single tear slip down Draco's pale cheek.

Walking back along the same softly lit corridor Severus couldn't help but think that perhaps things such as love in fact did exist for some fortunate souls; of course he could never be certain as he was undoubtedly not one of those lucky individuals.

_My only love sprung from my only hate!_

_To early seen unknown, and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy._

**HG-DM**

**A/N **

**This Fan fiction carries on from a YouTube video called _Human;_ _Draco/Hermione_by _Eclairu_. I would advise you to watch it now then re-read.**

**The first quote is from the order of the Phoenix. The Quote at the end is from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, **

**AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

- Harry Potter Extraordinaire,


End file.
